Nouveau départ
by misaya67
Summary: Un membre de l'équipe est décédé en mission, un autre revient après 3 ans d'absence... Du Tiva sur fond de Gibbs... je vous invite à lire, ce sera sûrement mieux que ce résumé...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Je sais, j'ai d'autres histoires en cours, mais j'ai des idées qui me trottent en tête et comme je n'arrive pas à avancer dans celles déjà commencées... Bref, fait relativement rare, c'est avec un Tiva que je reviens, sur fond de Tony/Gibbs. Ce sera court, 2 chapitres max._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait près de 20 minutes qu'il arpentait les couloirs du NCIS, dans les locaux de Washington qu'il avait quitté trois ans plus tôt. Trois ans qu'il n'avait échangé que par mail avec ses amis et anciens collègues. Trois ans qui étaient passés tellement rapidement que tout autours de lui lui semblait encore extrêmement familier. Tout. Sauf les visages. Beaucoup de petits jeunes, de recrues fraîchement promues. Bien sûr, quelques agents plus anciens le reconnaissaient et échangeaient avec lui banalités et condoléances. Il n'y avait après tout rien de surprenant à sa présence ici, en ce jour.<p>

- Agent Dinozzo.

- Directeur Vance.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main sans un sourire. L'heure n'était pas à la joie des retrouvailles.

- Les choses n'ont guère changé ici, déclara l'italien en jetant un regard autours de lui.  
>- Les choses ne sont pourtant plus réellement les mêmes depuis cinq jours, poursuivit son supérieur.<br>- J'imagine... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de croiser McGee, Ziva et Abby.

- Je leur ai donné leur journée.

- Oh...

- Bien entendu, vous pourrez les trouver dans le laboratoire de Mlle Sciuto, conclut-il sur un ton de connivence, avant de s'éloigner. Oh, agent Dinozzo... Passez à mon bureau avant de quitter Washington. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Tony acquiesça puis prit le chemin des sous-sols. Il n'avait pas voulu se rendre dans l'antre d'Abby. Sans musique, sans la présence joyeuse de son amie, il n'avait guère eu le cœur à y aller. Lorsque l'ascenseur le déposa à l'étage souhaité, il se figea à l'entente de leurs voix.

- Tu es sûr qu'il va venir, Tim. Tu me le promets ?

- Oui Abby, je te le promets. Il me l'a encore confirmé par mail hier soir.

- Mais s'il...

- Abby, il sera là, n'en doute pas.

La voix qui venait de s'élever le ramena trois ans en arrière. Une voix. Sa voix.

_Flashback_

- Vance m'a proposé d'avoir ma propre équipe.

- Je sais Dinozzo.

Tony était descendu dans la cave de Gibbs ce soir-là, porteur de tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'il lui fallait absolument s'en libérer. Il avait pris sa décision, mais n'était pas certain de l'assumer complètement.

- A San Francisco.

- Je sais.

- ...

- ...

- Et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

A ces mots, l'ancien marine déposa son outil sur l'établi, vida deux bocaux de leur contenu qu'il rempli de deux grandes rasades de bourbon et rejoignit son ami qui s'était assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Un moment de silence passa, tandis qu'ils vidaient progressivement leurs verres.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne refuse pas une promotion, Patron.

- Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait il me semble.

Tony esquisça un sourire qui s'évanouit pourtant rapidement.

- Pourquoi, Tony ?

- Ziva.

Ce seul nom résumait tout le problème, toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre cette décision. Ziva. Ziva et sa relation avec Ray. Ziva, qui acceptait de s'engager dans une histoire sentimentale. Ziva, qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement convoiter et qui pourtant occupait déjà tant de place dans son cœur.

- Pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il par pure formalité.

- Non, pas besoin.

Gibbs avait parfaitement vu l'évolution de leur relation durant ces dernières années. Mais il s'était plutôt préparé à leur rappeler la nécessité de la règle 12. Pas au départ de son meilleur agent. Il n'avait pas voulu envisager cette solution, même si c'était effectivement celle qui était la plus raisonnable. Et Dieu sait que ces deux-là ne l'étaient pas !

Ils n'avaient pas poursuivit plus avant la discussion, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus de toute manière. Ils avaient juste terminé leurs verres en silence et Tony était reparti. Le lendemain, après avoir annoncé à Vance sa décision, il apprenait au reste de l'équipe qu'il serait muté la semaine suivante à San Francisco. Son départ avait été fêté comme il se doit, et bien que les cœurs n'y soient pas, ils avaient tenté de se réjouir pour lui. Sa propre équipe, la reconnaissance de son travail quasi exemplaire depuis tant d'années...

_Fin du flashback_

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était approché de la porte de manière à englober la pièce en un regard. Abby était accrochée au bras de Tim et tout deux lui tournaient le dos. L'homme debout à leurs côtés devait être Carl, son remplaçant, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Ziva, quant à elle, était assise sur la chaise de travail de la laborantine, dos à l'ordinateur. Face à la porte. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se sentir observée. Et leurs yeux se croisèrent. S'harponnèrent. Et ne se lâchèrent plus.

- Tony, murmura t-elle, faisant se retourner les trois autres quand ils virent son regard fixe.

- Tony ! Cria Abby en se jetant au cou de son ami. Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué.

- Parle pour toi Abby, plaisanta Tim en souriant douloureusement à son ami qui se détachait difficilement de la gothique.

- Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi, le Bleu, dit-il finalement en lui donnant une brève accolade. Je n'aurai pas été harcelé par tes mails hebdomadaires sinon...

Après un bref signe de tête au supposé Carl, il se tourna vers Ziva. Son regard sérieux détonnait avec son air franchement goguenard.

- Et à toi Zee-vah... ? Avoue que je t'ai manqué !

- Plus que je ne l'aurais cru, confessa t-elle en un murmure pour que lui seul entende, tandis qu'il la serrait à son tour contre lui.

L'accolade fut un court instant plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et Tim et Abby échangèrent un regard entendu.

- J'aurai quand même préféré vous revoir en d'autres circonstances, déclara t-il plus grave.

Tous les visages s'assombrirent. Abby reprit sa place dans les bras de son ami qui lui passa un bras protecteur autours de ses épaules frêles.

- Nous aussi, on aurait aimé te revoir avant.

- Je sais Ziv, je sais.

...

Lorsqu'il prit place à côté de ses anciens collègues au premier rang, traditionnellement réservé à la famille, Tony ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher d'avoir tant attendu pour revenir à Washington. Bien qu'il lui ai parlé au téléphone quelques semaines plus tôt, il regretterait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir pu dire à son mentor tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Que tout ce qu'il avait appris, qu'il soit un si bon agent, tout ça, il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour...

Il n'écoutait pas le prêtre. Il ne lui apprendrait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà entendu aux enterrements de Kate, Patchi, Paula ou Jenny. Gibbs allait être enterré et il lui semblait qu'on lui enlevait une part de lui. Il ne devait pas flancher. Abby avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, Tim la serrant contre lui comme s'il craignait à tout moment qu'elle ne s'effondre, Ducky et Palmer se tenaient, l'air grave, à leurs côté. Tony avait pris place à la gauche d'Abby et tout naturellement, Ziva s'était assise à ses côtés, entre lui et le directeur. Il lui jeta un regard discret et la larme qu'il vit courir sur sa joue lui enserra le cœur. Sans avoir prémédité son geste, sa main trouva la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leurs mains se serrèrent, offrant à Ziva ce soutien dont elle avait présentement tant besoin. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, il était aussi revenu pour ça. Elle devait comprendre. Et accepter.

_Flashback_

- Dinozzo.

- Salut Tony.

- Eh ! Le Bleu ! Deux fois dans une semaine, tu fais fort dis-moi !

- Tony...

Le ton de son ami le stoppa immédiatement. McGee semblait sur le point de perdre totalement pied. Ou de s'effondrer sous la pression. Au choix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tim ?

- ...

- McGee ! Ordonna t-il dans le combiné.

- Gibbs... Gibbs est mort.

A ces mots, Tony s'effondra littéralement au milieu du bureau qu'il occupait avec son équipe, sous le regard de ces derniers, peu habitués à voir leur patron perdre aussi rapidement de sa prestance.

- Explique, déclara t-il d'une voix blanche.

Et Tim lui expliqua tout. L'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait. La descente chez ce marine suspecté d'avoir revendu des armes militaires. Les huit hommes lourdement armés auxquels ils avaient du faire face. La manière dont Gibbs l'avait envoyé prévenir les renforts tandis que Carl et Ziva prenaient position de l'autre côté de la maison. Et le moment où ils avaient réalisé qu'un neuvième homme, qui revenait apparemment de fumer sa clope dans le jardin, sortait son arme et la pointait sur Gibbs.

- J'aurai dû rester avec lui, déclara finalement le plus jeune, après avoir terminé son récit.

- Et tu serais mort avec lui, déclara l'autre froidement.

- Ca, on ne le saura jamais… Ziva s'en veut terriblement tu sais.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Elle pense qu'elle est responsable de sa mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- ...

- Elle pense qu'elle aurait du faire quelque chose pour l'éviter. Avec son entraînement et son passif… Elle ne laisse rien paraître, mais je sais qu'elle s'en veut. Même si elle n'aurait rien pu faire...

_Fin du flashback_

Il ne réalisa que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin que lorsque la pression de la main de Ziva sur la sienne se fit plus insistante. Il n'avait même pas écouté le discours du Directeur, ni celui du Secnav. D'un autre côté, pour ce qu'ils avaient dû dire… Le drapeau sur le cercueil venait d'être plié et en l'absence de famille - Jackson étant mort deux ans plus tôt d'une crise cardiaque, le gradé attendait qu'un membre de l'assistance ne s'approche pour le prendre. Tony échangea un regard avec Vance, qui acquiesça. Il était après tout celui que Gibbs avait choisi pour aller chercher ses décorations, médailles et autres récompenses en tout genre. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Lâchant la main de son amie, il se leva et de sa démarche fière et arrogante, s'approcha du marine qui lui remit le drapeau soigneusement plié. Ils étaient tous d'accord, sans même s'être concerté et Tony pu le lire dans leurs regards en revenant s'asseoir. C'était logique et Gibbs l'aurait probablement voulu ainsi.

...

Ils s'étaient tous réunis chez le notaire le lendemain de l'enterrement. Toute l'ancienne équipe de Gibbs, ainsi que Abby, Ducky et Vance, avait été conviée à la lecture du testament. Pas que l'ancien marine ait beaucoup de possessions, mais le peu qu'il possédait avait été réparti à bon escient.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, je vais maintenant passer à la lecture du testament de Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« Je soussigné Leroy Jethro Gibbs, déclare sur l'honneur léguer aux membres de mon équipe les biens suivants :

A Timothy McGee, l'intégralité des livres de la maison, qui appartenaient à ma défunte épouse, grande amatrice comme lui de livres en tout genre. Je lègue aussi le secrétaire en bois d'acajou légué par mon père qui lui a toujours beaucoup plu Je sais qu'il en fera bon usage. Je lui laisse également le soin d'inventer une fin héroïque à l'agent Tibbs.

A Ziva David, l'intégralité des armes se trouvant dans l'armoire de ma cave, ainsi que mon fusil de sniper sous l'établi. Je sais qu'ils seront bien entretenus.

A Donald Mallard, le coffre en bois qui se trouve dans le salon et qui contient les souvenirs de guerre de mon père. Les souvenirs d'un homme d'exception pour un homme d'exception.

A Abigail Sciuto, la boîte métallique sur l'étagère au-dessus de l'établi de la cave et le coffret à bijoux dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de la chambre. Qu'elle soit la gardienne de mes souvenirs.

A Léon Vance, le carton scellé qui se trouve dans le placard de ma chambre. Il en fera certainement bon usage.

Enfin, à Anthony Dinozzo, je lègue ma voiture qui je suis sûr lui conviendra parfaitement. Je le nomme également légataire testamentaire de la maison et de tous les biens non distribués qui la composent. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut.

A mon équipe, vous avez été une seconde famille pour moi. Des amis, des frères.

Semper fi.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

Aucun n'avait esquissé le moindre mot lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent hors du bureau du notaire. Seul Vance leur avait exprimé, avec son tact tout relatif, que le travail n'attendait pas, mais qu'ils avaient bien entendu leur journée de libre pour accéder aux derniers souhaits de leur mentor et ami. Il avait ensuite précisé à Tony qu'il pourrait lui ramener le fameux carton cité par Gibbs lorsqu'il le rencontrerait avant son départ. Rien de plus.

Aucun mot n'avait non plus été prononcé lors du trajet jusqu'à la résidence de Gibbs. Pas plus lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus comme d'un seul homme dans la cave. Ils s'étaient tous assis dans les marches de l'escalier, n'osant pas réellement descendre plus bas, approcher de l'établi, ranger les outils… Ziva fut la seule à le faire pourtant. Juste pour se saisir de la bouteille de bourbon posée dans un coin. Elle enjamba Ducky et Abby, assis les plus près du sol et s'installa à côté de Tim, juste devant Tony, son dos se calant sans réellement y prendre garde contre les mollets de son collègue. Elle but une gorgée et fit tourner la bouteille. Abby, puis Ducky. Tim et enfin Tony, qui en bu quatre bonnes gorgées avant de la redonner à l'Israélienne. Un hommage comme un autre pour l'homme qu'était Gibbs. Un hommage qu'il aurait probablement apprécié.

- C'était un joli discours, déclara enfin Ducky, sortant chacune des personnes présentes de leurs souvenirs.

- Lequel ? Demanda Tony.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien écouté, Tony ! S'agaça Ziva.

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue, on ne peut plus puérilement, et se tourna vers Ducky, attendant sa réponse.

- Celui du Directeur… L'autre était plus hypocrite.

- J'imagine… Et qu'a donc dit de si beau notre cher Vance ?

- Que Gibbs était un homme droit, honnête et fier, lui répondit finalement Abby, la voix claire mais grave. Un homme têtu, borné, incapable de respecter la hiérarchie… Un homme modeste, capable de dénicher les meilleurs des agents dans les pires des hommes, finit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Il n'a pas dit ça ?

- Non, mais il aurait pu, compléta Ziva.

Tous rirent de bon cœur et finalement, se séparèrent sur ces mots, vaquant dans la maison ou le jardin, récupérant leur dû, aidant Tony à ranger un peu, à envisager le futur des meubles et de la maison.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tim et Ducky étaient déjà partis et que Abby s'était réfugiée dans la cave pour un temps de recueillement, Tony prit conscience qu'il n'avait plus revu Ziva depuis un long moment. Il entreprit de la chercher et la découvrit finalement dans le jardin, à regarder le soleil descendre progressivement à l'horizon. Le plus discrètement du monde, il s'approcha d'elle à revers…

- Tu comptes rester avec nous quelques jours… Ou tu vas partir aussi vite que tu n'es venu ?

- Tu m'as entendu, déclara t-il dépité, mais un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres malgré tout.

- Tu t'attendais vraiment au contraire ?

Elle lui fit enfin face et le cœur de Tony manqua un battement. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant et c'était si rare que ça le troublait immanquablement.

- Viens, imposa t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Ziva ne se fit pas prier et se blottit dans les bras réconfortant de son ami. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant l'étreinte, savourant la chaleur de l'autre.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti, Tony ? Demanda t-elle finalement sans se détacher de lui.

- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? C'était une occasion en or.

- Ne tourne pas tout en dérision… Pourquoi es-tu parti, Tony ? Répéta t-elle, sa voix se faisant plus autoritaire.

Il sourit contre la chevelure de son amie. Le temps des explications était venu, elle en avait décidé ainsi. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui obéisse aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi t'en veux-tu autant ? Lui demanda t-il en guise de réponse.

- Pardon ?

Cette fois, elle se détacha totalement de lui et se recula pour mieux lui faire face.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qu'il s'est passé… Personne ne t'en veut, Ziva.

- Bien sûr que j'aurai pu… Que j'aurai dû ! Il nous a tous sauvé au moins une fois ! Il nous a tous protégé ! Il s'est sacrifié pour les autres ! Il s'est sacrifié pour nous ! Hurla t-elle, évacuant toute sa rage et sa frustration.

- Tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas là !

- …

- Hein Tony ! Où étais-tu pendant que l'on essuyait des feux croisés, pendant que ce type a pris Gibbs a revers et lui a tiré quatre balles dans le dos ! Où étais-tu Tony ?

Sa fureur était telle que l'italien ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait tenter de l'arrêter ou au contraire la laisser continuer à déverser sa peine. Continuer à l'accuser lui. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Sa première réaction après l'annonce avait été de se maudire d'être parti. Peut-être, s'il avait été avec eux…. Puis, il avait accepté que le destin était ainsi et que ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Ziva s'éloigna rageusement. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la rattrapa rapidement.

- Ziva…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Si tu avais été là… Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux humides trahissaient sa tristesse et son désarroi.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Et si je suis parti… Je ne pouvais plus faire autrement.

Elle le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse plus détaillée.

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir heureuse avec Ray, avoua t-il finalement. Te voir t'engager dans une relation solide et durable, je n'étais pas capable de l'accepter. Encore moins de ne pas m'y opposer. Il valait mieux que je parte.

- J'ai quitté Ray six mois après ton départ. Tu aurais pu revenir, Tony. Tu aurais dû…

- C'était trop tard. Et c'était tellement simple de me dire que j'agissais comme il le fallait pour une fois.

Ils restèrent à se regarder sans même se toucher. Chacun pouvait lire en l'autre ce qu'il aurait souhaité, ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait entendu sa déclaration, il aurait dû revenir, comprendre ce qui aurait été le mieux pour eux deux le jour où Gibbs lui avait dit que Ray était rentré chez lui. Seul. Gibbs qui avait implicitement validé son retour, donné sa bénédiction pour cette relation. Il voyait dans le regard de Ziva ce qu'il avait espéré lire pendant des années. D'un geste à peine retenu, il posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme qui cala son visage dans la paume ouverte. Juste un moment de douceur, de partage. Un simple moment d'abandon, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise. Son retour à San Francisco, l'éloignement, la séparation et l'oubli obligatoire pour ne pas devenir fou. Prenant conscience que son retour en Californie signerait la fin de toute possibilité avec la jeune femme, Tony oublia toute prudence et s'empara des lèvres de Ziva. Le baiser se fit immédiatement fougueux. Pas de tendresse, pas de douceur. Juste cette envie irrépressible à assouvir. Juste ce besoin de la coller à lui, de la sentir tout contre lui. De fondre en elle. Elle interrompit cependant le baiser, et s'éloigna de lui.

- Pas ici Tony, pas… Pas avec Abby qui …

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, et l'entendit proposer à Abby de la raccompagner. Pendant que la laborantine regroupait ses quelques affaires et se redonnait une apparence plus coutumière – couettes et maquillage prononcé – Ziva glissa dans la main de Tony un trousseau de clés.

- Je te retrouve chez moi, murmura t-elle. Tu te souviens comment aller à mon appartement ?

Il acquiesça et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Abby.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... Certains vont probablement me dire que le testament de Gibbs est un peu éloigné du ton qu'aurait probablement employé l'homme dans une telle situation, mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire trop austère... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le second chapitre sera quasiment orienté sur du Tiva. Avis aux amateurs ! <em>

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut,_

_Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de commenter mon absence depuis tant de temps, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose et ça n'excuserait en rien le retard que j'ai pu prendresur cette fic. Je vous dis donc à tout de suite en fin de page et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, ils se faisaient face de nouveau. Ziva avait mis plus de temps qu'elle ne pensait à rentrer, Abby ayant besoin de compagnie, et Tony s'était attardé chez Gibbs, rangeant quelques affaires, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du peu que possédait l'ancien marine, découvrant des facettes de l'homme qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné s'il n'avait pas découvert son intimité au travers de ses biens. Il avait hésité à prendre la voiture de son mentor, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Pas encore. Pas aujourd'hui.<p>

Ils se faisaient donc face, mais le sentiment d'urgence qu'ils avaient ressenti plus tôt s'était évaporé, et ils étaient désormais plus gênés qu'embrasés.

- Sinon, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Tony afin de briser le silence pesant qui s'installait.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Et bien… Les petites infos croustillantes… Les ragots… Qui couche avec qui ? Terence, le gars de la compta, a-t-il enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec la serveuse du resto au bout de la rue ? Demanda t-il les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il déclamait l'intrigue d'un épisode de sa série préférée.

- Vraiment Tony, soupira t-elle agacée, tu es impossible ! Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse ?

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se détourna pour aller faire du café et du thé.

- Tu ne sais pas être sérieux un instant, affirma t-elle d'une voix monocorde. C'est toujours pareil avec toi… Impossible d'obtenir deux secondes ton attention pour parler de choses «vraiment » importantes.

Elle avait tellement espéré ces deux dernières heures. Espéré qu'ils pourraient enfin s'expliquer. Espéré que pour une fois, ils pourraient être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Chaque fois qu'ils se téléphonaient, chaque mail qu'ils s'envoyaient, trahissaient un besoin viscéral de conserver un lien, laissaient à penser qu'il y avait toujours eu plus entre eux que ces joutes verbales dans lesquelles ils excellaient. Toujours ce besoin, mais sans s'impliquer réellement. Sans s'avouer pourquoi ils ressentaient ce besoin. Et voilà que Gibbs mourrait, et que Tony l'embrassait. Ils avaient juste perdu pied l'espace d'un instant et tout semblait terminé désormais. Ziva soupira de désœuvrement, préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche que sur ses pensées moroses. Mais c'était sans compter Tony. Tony et ses réactions imprévisibles. Tony et leur relation ambigüe.

Elle sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et, sous le coup de la surprise, faillit en lâcher la bouilloire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il s'en empara, la posa sur la table à côté de lui et retourna la jeune femme afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Je sais parfaitement être sérieux quand il le faut, Ziva, lui dit-il sans un sourire, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme. Mais il n'y a rien à dire. Toutes ces choses importantes dont tu penses que nous devrions parler… Je les connais déjà.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter ou de s'insurger – il ne savait jamais avec elle, il s'empara de ses lèvres, la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer. Elle retint un gémissement de surprise et se laissa emporter par la passion qui consumait son ancien collègue. La relâchant légèrement, la main de Tony descendit le long de ses courbes jusqu'à se poser sur sa cuisse qu'elle releva. Il la soutint ainsi, les collant encore plus l'un à l'autre si tant est que ce soit possible. Puis, d'un mouvement sans douceur, il posa sa main libre sur le fessier ferme de la jeune femme, glissa le long de la cuisse et la souleva pour la déposer sur la table de la cuisine. Il se cala entre ses jambes et tout en se noyant dans le regard assombri par le désir de Ziva, entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle tire sur la chemise de son vis-à-vis et s'attaque à sa boucle de ceinture. Ils étaient avides l'un de l'autre, tellement que très rapidement, pantalons, boxer et string furent au sol. Tony la pénétra dans un mouvement brusque et alors seulement, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle légèrement court, leurs cœurs tambourinant dans leurs poitrines.

Ziva esquissa un sourire qui rassura Tony. Les deux mains posées sur les joues rugueuses de l'homme, elle l'embrassa tendrement et le temps reprit son cours. Doucement d'abord, presque révérencieusement. Puis beaucoup moins quand le désir et le plaisir prirent le pas sur leurs sentiments. L'envie était tellement forte que Tony sentit qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à conclure, aussi insista t-il sur le point de plaisir de Ziva et quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci grogna sourdement, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant. Il accentua ses mouvements, cédant à ses propres penchants et vint dans un râle sourd.

Le front collé à celui de Ziva, il chercha dans ses yeux une once de remord mais n'en trouva aucune. Soulagé, il se laissa aller contre elle, posant ses deux mains sur la table de chaque côté de ses hanches fines et sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il était épuisé. La journée l'avait épuisé. La semaine l'avait épuisé. Il avait peu dormi, il avait été assailli d'émotions, de regrets, de tristesse. D'incertitudes.

- Tony ?

Il releva la tête et Ziva vit que ça n'allait pas. Il avait le regard d'un enfant perdu et le découvrir ainsi, aussi fragile, la bouleversa. Il avait tenu bon depuis son retour à Washington, mais là, elle sentait qu'il allait craquer et elle voulait être là pour lui. Elle passa ses bras autours de ses épaules et le serra contre elle.

- Ca va aller Tony. On va y arriver.

- Sans lui ? Demanda t-il après un rapide rire sarcastique.

- Oui, sans lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- …

- Parce qu'il nous a tous formé, tous aidé à un moment donné. Gibbs est toujours avec nous. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes là… Que nous en sommes là. Il est en nous.

Il se recula et se détacha d'elle, plongeant son regard perdu dans celui si assuré de son ancienne partenaire.

- Tu ne peux pas repartir Tony… Je ne veux pas que tu repartes.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Ziva… Je n'ai plus de vie ici, plus de boulot, plus d'appart…

Il avait entrepris de se rhabiller. A regret, la jeune femme fit donc de même et récupéra ensuite la bouilloire pour terminer la confection du thé qu'elle avait délaissé un peu plus tôt.

- Tu as une grande maison à ta disposition. Avec une cave et un jardin.

- Gibbs ne pensait sûrement pas à ce que j'investisse sa maison en me nommant légataire. Et même si je le faisais, je n'aurais plus de boulot.

- Demande à Vance.

- …

- Tony ?

- Il m'a demandé de passer le voir avant de retourner à San Francisco. Il a une proposition à me faire.

- Tu crois qu'il veut que tu reprennes la place de Gibbs.

- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être… Mais ça voudrait dire qu'entre nous…

- De toute manière, si tu retournes en Californie, ce sera pareil Tony !

Cette phrase, lâchée sur un ton sec, ne fit aucunement plaisir à Tony. Il sentait l'une de leurs traditionnelles anciennes disputes s'amorcer et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il souhaitait partager avec elle après leur étreinte, même si ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant lui semblait soudainement très lointain. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient jamais su communiquer autrement et il répliqua sèchement lui aussi.

- Et que veux-tu Ziva ? Que je sacrifie ma carrière – ma vie – pour tes beaux yeux ? Que j'abandonne tout ce qui m'a maintenu jusqu'à présent ? Que je déshonore la mémoire de Gibbs, que je balance aux ordures tout ce qu'il m'a appris, juste pour une histoire d…

- Une histoire de cul ! Vas-y Tony, dis-le ! Cracha-t-elle en lui faisant face, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il la fixa incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle ?

- Si c'est ce que tu préfères croire, libre à toi.

Il retourna dans le salon, mit sa veste et lui fit face une dernière fois avant de sortir précipitamment.

- Sache juste que j'allais dire « d'amour ». Une histoire d'amour.

...

Il s'était refugié chez Gibbs, après être passé chercher un pack de bière et une pizza. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour l'occasion, et même si ses amis lui avaient tous proposé de l'héberger le temps de son séjour, il espérait que Ziva viendrait le rejoindre. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé après avoir quitté son appartement un peu plus tôt. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait, ils s'étaient emportés comme à leur habitude, mais il lui avait parlé d'amour. Il ne la reverrait pas avant son départ si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas. Par deux fois aujourd'hui, il avait amorcé une avancée dans leur relation. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé dans le jardin, lui qui avait pris les devant dans l'appartement. Cette fois, ce serait elle qui viendrait à lui. Il en était sûr. Il le fallait. Il l'espérait. Sinon, il repartirait à San Francisco le lendemain après-midi, comme il l'avait initialement prévu et ce, même si la proposition de Vance s'avérait reprendre la place de Gibbs au sein de l'équipe.

Il attrapa une part de pizza et une bière et se laissa choir dans le canapé. Il sourit en repensant à la proposition de Ziva. Vivre dans cette maison. « Si c'était le cas, pensa t-il, il faudrait que je change ce canapé. La décoration complète en fait… » Impossible. C'était la maison de Gibbs et il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout modifier. La vendre par contre, et donner l'argent récolté aux pupilles de la Marine, ça, ça aurait sûrement plu à Gibbs. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en parler à Vance demain matin.

Quand il eut fini la pizza, et prit une autre bière avec lui, il décida qu'il était temps de trier les affaires de l'ancien marine. Abby et Ducky lui avaient dit qu'ils s'en chargeraient quand ils en avaient parlé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, arguant qu'il n'allait pas revenir de San Fransisco pour ça, mais il pouvait très bien commencer seul. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de travail en fait. Il n'y avait plus dans cette maison que les objets du quotidien et quelques souvenirs. Le plus gros du travail serait de ranger la cave. Beaucoup d'outils, de quincaillerie… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en ferait mais l'idée de les garder lui avait traversé l'esprit. Un jour peut-être, son désespoir serait tel qu'il déciderait de faire lui aussi des bateaux dans une cave. Tout du moins, des miniatures de bateaux sur son balcon…

Il s'empara de sacs poubelles qu'il avait trouvés dans un placard de la cuisine et monta vider les armoires. Des vêtements d'homme majoritairement. Sans un regard pour ce qu'il empoignait, il jeta les vêtements dans les sacs. Il ne mit de côté que le costume de cérémonie de la Marine que son ancien patron avait conservé bien emballé dans une housse protectrice. Il venait de terminer l'armoire et envisageait de s'attaquer à la commode quand un bruit dans les escaliers lui fit retenir son souffle. Doucement, il posa le sac sur le lit et sortit son arme de service, accrochée à sa ceinture. Il se posta le long du mur, face au miroir de l'armoire. De cette manière, il verrait l'intrus avant que lui ne le voit. Il soupira lorsqu'il constata que l'intrus n'en était pas vraiment un.

- Tu as perdu de tes réflexes de ninja, Ziva, dit-il en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture. Avant, je n'aurai même pas détecté ta présence.

- Ou alors je souhaitais que tu saches que quelqu'un arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il guère amical.

- Je peux repartir si tu veux, déclara t-elle en esquissant un mouvement en direction des escaliers.

Voyant qu'il continuait le rangement sans se soucier réellement de sa présence, elle soupira et s'enfuit par les escaliers. Il la rattrapa néanmoins avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée.

- Ziva, attends !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ? Demanda t-elle, visiblement vexée qu'il n'ait pas cherché à la retenir précédemment.

- Franchement ?... Toi.

Ils se firent face quelques secondes, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'esquisse un geste ou une parole. Finalement, Tony décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- C'est toi que je veux Ziva. C'est à cause de ça que je suis parti il y a trois ans, parce que je te voulais tellement que je n'arrivais plus à travailler correctement. Et ne va pas me sortir une histoire de cul ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Ziva.

- …

- Je t'aime… Et je suis certain que tu ressens la même chose. La seule question est de savoir si tu vas m'aider à nous faire avancer ensemble ou si tu vas préférer me laisser partir encore une fois.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard et Tony ne pu que constater que Ziva semblait perturbée par sa déclaration.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui tourna le dos, peu enclin désormais à poursuivre cette discussion, trouvant soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt aux étagères vides de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et son front sur son dos, où cette histoire pourrait nous conduire Tony. Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir à des kilomètres et de ne pouvoir te voir qu'un week-end de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié si tout venait à se dégrader. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui nous lie actuellement.

Pendant qu'elle lui exposait son cœur et ses craintes, Tony s'était retourné et l'avait accueillie au creux de ses bras. D'une main ferme, il la serra contre lui, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la masse de boucles brunes qui composaient sa chevelure. Il comprenait ses peurs, il comprenait ses doutes puisqu'il les partageait. A la différence que lui savait exactement où cette histoire les conduirait. Il ne savait pas encore comment ils y parviendraient, mais il en avait la certitude.

- Ce qui nous lie actuellement n'est déjà plus de l'amitié, Ziva. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle ne lui en donna pas. Mais les bras qu'elle passa autours de son cou, les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes, avides et possessives, valaient pour lui tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer.

...

Elle était fébrile, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle ne cessait de jeter avec insistance des regards vers l'étage supérieur, attendant impatiemment qu'il sorte enfin de ce foutu bureau. De cette foutue discussion. Quelle proposition pouvait bien prendre autant de temps ? Assis de l'autre côté du bureau, McGee contemplait avec des yeux éberlués le maelstrom d'émotions qui défilait sur le visage de son amie. Il les avait vus arriver ensemble, Tony portant le carton destiné à Vance et il n'avait donc pas été surpris de le voir se diriger immédiatement vers les escaliers menant à la coursive. Mais là, à voir les réactions de Ziva, l'inquiétude qui semblait la ronger, il ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ziva ?

- Rien McGee.

- Ziva.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé et je t'ai répondu.

- Pourquoi es-tu arrivé avec Tony ce matin ?

- Je suis passé le chercher à son hôtel ce matin.

- Très tôt alors.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis passé le chercher et qu'il n'y était pas. Et que je suis arrivé bien avant vous.

Pris dans leur conversation, aucun des deux ne vit Tony sortir du bureau, les contempler un instant avec un sourire attendri et descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

- Quand tu auras terminé cet interrogatoire le Bleu, tu pourras peut-être faire tes cartons et vider ton bureau.

- Pardon?

- Oui, je préfère largement avoir une jolie femme en face de moi que ta bouille de jouvenceau elfique ! Déclara t-il en s'installant au bureau de Gibbs. Et puis, ce n'est pas la place que doit occuper mon second, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil pour son ami.

Ziva le regarda prendre ses marques en souriant. Il avait donc accepté le poste proposé par Vance. Ils étaient de nouveau collègues. Grâce à son retour, ils allaient de nouveau former une équipe, un tout, Tony, Tim, Carl et elle. Et elle ne savait absolument pas comment ils allaient bien pouvoir gérer leur nouvelle relation dans cette équation. Il lui avait seulement dit la veille au soir de ne pas s'en soucier, qu'il improviserait, comme toujours.

- Et au fait, lança t-il à son équipe avec un air très sérieux qui détonnait avec son regard pétillant de malice, nouvelle règle en vigueur à partir d'aujourd'hui : si une règle ne te convient pas, oublies-là !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux je pense, si je pars du principe que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre encore plus que ce que vous n'avez déjà attendu. Je pense, par ailleurs, que vous avez pu comprendre que je n'étais plus très régulière dans mes publications et je m'en excuse. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, les pages restent blanches, quelque soit la fic sur laquelle j'essaye de progresser. Pour faire très court, je suis en instance de divorce et j'ai un petit garçon de 2 ans et demi dont j'ai la garde. J'ai donc beaucoup de choses à faire, peu de temps pour tout faire et la tête trop prise par les événements de ma vie pour laisser de la place à l'imagination. J'arrive quand même à lire quelques fics de temps en temps, mais pas assez à mon goût...<em>

_Tout ça pour dire que les suites arriveront, je m'y engage, mais je ne peux pas dire dans quel délai. Une semaine (irréel), un mois (plus probable), un an (je n'espère pas ou je n'aurai plus de lecteurs...)... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu malgré l'attente._

_A un de ces jours !_


End file.
